Fleur de l'amour
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Mana tahu saat ingin membagi kebahagiaan, pemikiran itu justru membuat orang tercinta tak sadarkan diri? Di mana Myungsoo selalu menanti, menanti akan Sungyeolnya membuka matanya kembali. Dan hari-hari itu dilalui—dengan banyak bunga yang mewakili seluruh isi hatinya. [MyungYeol, Shonen-ai] RnR?


_**Fleur de l'amour**_

**Kim Myungsoo X Lee Sungyeol**

_**Infinite**_

**Cerita ini punya Fujimoto Yumi. Karakter milik Tuhan dan diri masing-masing.**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.**

**Abaikan judul yang melenceng(?) dari cerita.**

**Mengandung konten**_** BoysLove, BoyXBoy, Yaoi, Shonen-ai dan sebagainya.**_

**Rating aman kok. Semua umur boleh baca._.**

**Sedikit(?)**_**; Angst/Hurt/Comfort. **_**Maunya sih banyakin**_**; Fluffy/Romance**_

_**Yosh! Don't like unread ya, chingudeul.**_

**Baru nulis MyungYeol lagi, jadi maaf kalau **_**feel**_**nya kabur.**

**Kelamaan ngungsi ke **_**fandom anime**_** sih, hehe #kokcurhat?**

**Abaikan soal **_**genre**_** dan curhatan saya/?**

**Okelah, ga banyak cincong(?) lagi.**

_**Enjoy and **_**tinggalkan jejak, **_**okaaaay**_**:***

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fanfiksi Myungsoo X Sungyeol**

_**Fleur de l'amour**_

Dibuat oleh **Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Musim gugur. Musim di mana banyak helai daun yang jatuh. Menutupi jalan-jalan setapak di taman-taman atau bahkan trotoar jalan di kota Seoul.

Myungsoo memandangi bunga yang ia pegang lalu bergantian ke arah sosok yang saat itu sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit. Myungsoo mendekat dan menaruh bunga itu ke dalam vas, mengganti bunga yang kemarin ia bawa.

Detik selanjutnya, _visual_ Infinite itu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur sang pasien yang masih betah menutup matanya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan mata erat berusaha menghapus kejadian beberapa bulan lalu yang membuat sosok yang teramat sangat dicintainya kini terbaring koma.

"Sungyeol _hyung_…" lirih _namja_ tampan itu pada sosok di atas ranjang yang masih memejamkan mata. Air mata Myungsoo mengalir tanpa disuruh. Selama lima bulan penuh menyalahkan dirinya karena kejadian ini. Membuat kenangan pahit untuk siapapun—apalagi untuknya dan sang kekasih.

Kalau saja ia tetap menjadi dirinya—mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Kalau saja ia tidak bertindak bodoh. Kalau saja—ia mendengarkan sosok _choding_ kesayangannya itu—mungkin sekarang ia masih bisa menikmati senyum manis sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Mungkin saja—Lee Sungyeolnya masih menatapnya dengan mata bulat menggemaskannya itu sekarang.

Tapi itu hanya jika—kalau saja—mungkin dan semua kalimat pengandaian yang terus berputar di dalam kepala Myungsoo. Ia tidak bisa mengulang waktu. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke hari itu.

Dan yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyesali—apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku bawakan bunga kamelia kuning _hyung_. Di Jepang—artinya itu—kerinduan…"

Jeda sebentar. Myungsoo menahan isakan yang hampir keluar.

"…benar. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu…Sungyeollie…aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Dan beberapa airmata jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi. Hari itu, musim gugur…seorang Kim Myungsoo melepas topeng dingin kebanggaannya. Karena semua orang juga tahu—ia tidak akan bisa menjadi sosok itu di depan Lee Sungyeol—orang yang sangat dicintainya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nam Woohyun merangkul bahu Myungsoo sambil mengoceh membuat sosok _visual_ Infinite itu kesal. Setelah kembali ke atas panggung dan memenuhi jadwal menyebalkan ini, Myungsoo ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit. Kali saja saat ia tiba di sana, Sungyeolnya sudah membuka mata dan sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ia boleh berharap, kan?

Sunggyu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum ketika Myungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Woohyun padanya—disertai teriakan 'tunggu aku' ala Woohyun yang tentu diabaikan Myungsoo karena fokus _namja_ itu hanyalah Lee Sungyeol.

Sunggyu memahami itu. Dongwoo, Hoya, Sungjong bahkan Woohyun tahu. Hanya saja mereka berusaha yang terbaik untuk membuat Myungsoo berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi sekitar lima–enam bulan lalu.

Mereka bisa melihat Myungsoo yang lari ke toko bunga yang kebetulan dekat dengan gedung tempat mereka berjadwal. Mata kelimanya menyipit, melihat bunga apakah kali ini yang dibawa oleh Myungsoo.

Ah, Iris…

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu pelan. Berharap jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Namun sayang…itu hanyalah harapan. Buktinya ketika _namja_ tampan itu datang, yang ia lihat masih sama, sosok itu masih tertidur tenang di atas ranjang sana.

Myungsoo tersenyum miris. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang berada pada posisi itu. Kenapa harus—Lee Sungyeolnya?

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_…kalau saja aku mendengarkanmu saat itu…" gumam Myungsoo seraya mengganti bunga kemarin dengan bunga yang ia bawa sekarang.

Setelahnya Myungsoo kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit Sungyeol—memegang tangan kekasihnya itu dan terus berharap jika saat itu juga Sungyeol mau menyerah dengan membuka matanya.

Walau akhirnya harapan hanyalah harapan. Myungsoo akan terus berharap seperti itu. Karena dia yakin Sungyeol akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti. Ia yakin itu.

"Iris…itu karena aku memiliki keyakinan yang sangat kuat bahwa kau akan bangun, _hyung_…aku…tahu itu…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ne, ne_, L. Daripada kau menatap segala sesuatu dengan dingin seperti itu kenapa kita tidak bekerja lebih giat lagi supaya kau bisa ke rumah sakit, huh? Ayolah, kami yakin Sungyeol juga sedang menunggumu," ujar Dongwoo membuat Myungsoo melayangkan tatapan yang lebih dingin lagi kepada semuanya.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya datar membuat Dongwoo menjauh. _Okay_, siapapun tolong _rapper_ Infinite itu. Tatapan Myungsoo yang super dingin membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang lainnya hanya bisa berucap simpatik dalam hati untuk Dongwoo yang seolah kehilangan nyawanya saat itu.

Dua hari. Tiga hari. Bukan, bahkan hampir satu minggu mereka berlatih. Jelas hal itu membuat Myungsoo kesal karena tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Yang artinya ia tidak bisa melihat Lee Sungyeolnya.

Sunggyu dan yang lainnya memerhatikan Myungsoo dari jauh. Mereka tidak berani mendekati Myungsoo yang sedang kesal itu. Bisa-bisa jika mendekat, mereka jadi menu makan siang hari itu.

Hei, sebenarnya siapa juga yang mau _comeback_ setelah kecelakaan yang membuat satu _member_ mereka tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan berlalu—tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa diam saja tanpa ada rasa khawatir, kan?

Apalagi Myungsoo yang _notabene_-nya adalah kekasih _member_ yang absen itu, sudah sewajarnya Myungsoo marah, kan? Iya, jika saja dunia mengerti. Jika saja _fans_ yang ada mau menerima jika Myungsoo mencintai sosok Lee Sungyeol itu.

Sekalipun ada—di sana, para MyungYeol _shipper_, yang Myungsoo butuhkan juga dukungan dari semua orang. Walau sejujurnya dukungan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi karena pemikiran itulah—Sungyeolnya kini koma.

Kalau saja Myungsoo mau membuka mata lebih lebar lagi.

"_Hyungdeul_, aku benar-benar khawatir pada L _hyung_. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mintakan izin untuknya menjenguk Sungyeol _hyung_? Setidaknya hari ini saja. Atau sekalian saja kita juga menjenguk, sudah lama kita tidak ke sana karena sibuk, kan?" usul Sungjong yang khawatir akan keadaan _hyung_nya itu.

Sontak, Sunggyu dan yang lainnya memandang Sungjong lalu balik ke arah Myungsoo.

Benar juga. Anak itu sudah sampai batasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta izin pada _manager hyung_ dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini, _okay_?"

"Yosh! Semangat _hyung_!" ujar Dongwoo, Hoya dan Sungjong.

"_Neee_~ kalau begitu kutemani _ne_, Gyu_ie_~" kata Woohyun yang sukses mendapat jitakan dari Sunggyu.

"Diam dan ikut saja kalau mau."

Dan hal itu sukses dihadiahi kekehan yang lainnya. Tidak menyadari jika Myungsoo ternyata melihat ke arah mereka.

'Ah, _gomawo hyungdeul_, Sungjong. _Mianhe_ karena bersikap ketus pada kalian…'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kelima _member_ Infinite itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Myungsoo yang masih memilih bunga apa yang akan ia bawa.

Kamelia putih, daisy, daffodil, dan lili putih.

Mereka yang tidak begitu mengerti bahasa bunga namun tahu beberapa sambil sesekali mengintip _google_ itu tersentak dengan pilihan Myungsoo yang juga mengambil lili putih.

Ketika sosok _namja_ tampan itu mengambil kamelia putih, lalu ke daisy. Atau ketika ia memutuskan mengambil daffodil, _member_ lainnya masih memaklumi. Tapi ketika Myungsoo menuju tempat di mana lili putih berada—mereka tersentak.

Seolah mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat sosok itu lebih baik. Tapi tidak bisa. Obat untuk Kim Myungsoo saat ini hanyalah Lee Sungyeol. Mereka tahu itu.

Kelimanya yang sudah tidak fokus bahkan ketika Myungsoo kembali dengan semua bunga yang tadi membuatnya bingung semakin tersentak saat Myungsoo membeli keempat bunga tersebut. Mungkinkah sebagai ganti seminggu yang ia habiskan tanpa berkunjung ke rumah sakit?

Tapi kenapa hanya empat?

Atau bunga-bunga itu yang memang saat ini menggambarkan suasana hati Myungsoo?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keenamnya masuk perlahan ke dalam ruang rawat putih itu. Dongwoo tanpa sadar memojok tidak sanggup melihat keadaan temannya yang terlihat tidak berdaya itu. Gesh! Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini?

Mereka bisa melihat Myungsoo menaruh bersamaan keempat bunga itu ke dalam vas yang—untungnya—bisa memuat semua bunga yang dibawanya. Dan Myungsoo kembali melakukan rutinitasnya.

Kelima _member boyband_ terkenal itu masing-masing berdoa dalam hati sambil terus memandangi wajah pucat Sungyeol, berharap jika besok—lusa—atau kapanpun itu, teman—sahabat—keluarga mereka itu akan sadar.

Mereka akhirnya memilih keluar memberikan privasi kepada Myungsoo yang memang membutuhkannya. Sunggyu masih bersandar di depan pintu, melihat dari kaca di pintu itu bagaimana sosok sang _dongsaeng_ di sana.

Ia sedih. Jujur saja. Ia ingat bagaimana ketika Myungsoo sadar dan langsung bertanya soal Sungyeol. Bagaimana Myungsoo terus menyalahkan dirinya sampai akhirnya bisa kembali ke panggung—tanpa Sungyeol. Bagaimana ia harus membujuk _visual_ itu. Sejujurnya Sunggyu merasa begitu berat—karena ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Myungsoo rasakan.

Mana tahu jika keinginan Myungsoo yang ingin _fans_ dan yang lainnya tahu tentang hubungan _namja_ tampan itu dengan sang _namja choding_ Infinite membuat mereka mendapat kecelakaan yang berbuah Sungyeol koma. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _Sasaeng fans_ kah yang mengejar mereka setelah pasangan itu memilih berpisah dari _van_ yang biasa mereka tumpangi yang berbuah hasil seperti sekarang ini? Tidak ada yang tahu karena Myungsoo menolak bercerita.

Tidak salahkan jika Myungsoo mengatakan jika ia mencintai Sungyeol dan meminta dukungan _fans_? Gila? Memang! Tapi apa salah jika ia ingin bisa mencintai Sungyeol tanpa bersembunyi lagi?

"Sunggyu _hyung_, duduk saja dulu. Kita akan terus menunggu L sampai selesai, kan? Kau bisa lelah jika berdiri terus," ucap Hoya membuat Sunggyu sadar dari lamunannya. _Leader_ Infinite itu menghela napas, kemudian memilih mengikuti saran Hoya. Karena hal itu ada benarnya.

'_Kamelia putih; penantian_.'

'_Daisy; kesetiaan cinta_.'

'_Daffodil; kaulah satu-satunya_.'

'_Dan—lili putih…cinta yang dalm namun diliputi duka_.'

'_Myungsoo/L hyung_…'

'_Cepat sembuhlah, Yeol/hyung_…' batin kelimanya seraya menunggu Myungsoo selesai dengan urusannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terus, waktu berjalan seolah tanpa henti. Semenjak hari itu, yang hanya bisa dibawa oleh Myungsoo adalah bunga kamelia putih atau lili putih. Miris sebenarnya. Siapapun juga ingin semua ini berakhir.

Ketika akhirnya Infinite kembali dengan album pertama mereka tanpa Sungyeol. Album pertama mereka dengan sosok Myungsoo yang lain. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, _fans_ tidak bisa menunggu kan? Apalagi setelah pengakuan dari Myungsoo tentang hubungannya dengan Sungyeol.

Sekeras apapun agensi ingin Myungsoo menarik kata-katanya itu—namun Myungsoo tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya. Masa bodoh dicap jelek, yang penting ia menjalani kewajibannya dengan baik. Yang penting, selama masih ada yang memercayai dan mencintainya—itu semua sudah cukup untuknya.

"Yo, Yeol. Kau tahu jika ini sudah memasuki musim dingin? Tidak mau membuka mata supaya bisa menemaniku melewati musim menyebalkan ini, huh?" monolog Myungsoo tahu bahwa sosok itu takkan mendengar—apalagi membalasnya.

Tapi bukankah hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Aku—masih menanti, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja. Sekalipun rasanya sakit, tapi aku tahu kaulah yang lebih sakit, kan?" Myungsoo mengecup punggung tangan _namja_ jangkung itu, menyalurkan seluruh cinta yang ia punya. Seolah berkata ia akan selalu ada di sana. Untuknya. Bukan untuk siapapun. Hanya untuk Lee Sungyeolnya. "—aku…maafkan aku. Kalau saja kita tidak berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Kalau saja kita tidak tiba-tiba berhenti dan keluar mobil dan berjalan bersama. Kalau saja kita tidak menemui _fans_—_sasaeng fans_ yang mengejar kita. Mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku…"

"…maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkanmu. Namun kali ini aku janji. Apapun yang kau katakan…akan kuikuti…akan kuturuti. Karena itulah…huks…"

"…karena itulah buka matamu untukku, _hyung_. Supaya aku bisa meminta maaf padamu. Dan mengatakan aku akan melakukan segalanya yang kauinginkan. Kumohon…"

"…kumohon…Sungyeol _hyung_…huks…"

Sekali lagi. Di malam bersalju itu Myungsoo kembali menangis. Berharap Sungyeol akan mendengarnya dan membuka mata. Berharap sosok yang dicintainya akan bangun dan berkata ia baik-baik saja.

Yang tanpa disadarinya—ada setetes air yang keluar dari kedua sudut mata Sungyeol. Seolah mendengar apa yang diucapkan _namja_ tampan itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh sang kekasih. Bahkan salju pun tak bisa menunjukkan.

Karena Myungsoo terlalu larut dalam sakit yang menurutnya—dirinya sendirilah penyebabnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Musim panas berikutnya. Hampir satu tahun. Hampir satu tahun semua itu berjalan tanpa henti. Bunga-bunga yang dibawa Myungsoo tetap sama. Kamelia putih dan lili putih atau terkadang tulip kuning(1). Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini.

Kenapa…kenapa Myungsoo membawa…primrose? Jika dalam artian di Jepang adalah keputusasaan.

Kelima _member_ yang sedang ada di ruang rawat itu tersentak. Oke, semenjak Myungsoo suka membawa berbagai bunga untuk Sungyeol, mereka jadi mencari tahu tentang bahasa bunga. Wajar jika sekarang mereka tahu apa arti dari bunga yang dibawa _namja_ tampan itu, kan?

Mereka melihat Myungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Namun kali ini—atau mungkin memang sering dilakukannya—dengan mencium kening dan bibir Sungyeol. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Sunggyu dan yang lainnya tak mampu bertanya. Terlalu takut. Terlalu takut jika akhirnya Myungsoo menyerah. Mata mereka tak sekalipun lepas dari sosok Myungsoo sejak detik itu. Tapi Sunggyu juga tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sungyeol.

Dan yang membuatnya tersentak adalah—sejak kapan ada aliran air di kedua sudut matanya?

Hei…ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Yah, semenjak hari itu, intensitas Sunggyu memerhatikan pasangan yang sedang diuji Tuhan itu meningkat. Meningkat dua kali lipat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sunggyu pikir—bahkan yang lainnya juga berpikir—bahwa Myungsoo akan membawa bunga yang sama seperti saat itu pada hari ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kali ini ia membawa bunga mawar pink.

Kepercayaan atau anugrah.

_Well_, terlalu mengkhawatirkan Myungsoo memang tidak salah. Karena Myungsoo ataupun Sungyeol adalah sosok yang berharga.

Sunggyu juga mengutarakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu pada _member_ lain –minus Myungsoo. Keempatnya kaget, tapi tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dan melihat hari ini Myungsoo seolah pulih kembali, sedikitnya membuat mereka lega.

Karena setidaknya, Myungsoo kembali percaya, jika kelak Sungyeol akan membuka matanya. Dan mereka juga percaya itu.

"Besok sampai beberapa hari ke depan kami akan melakukan promosi lagi, _hyung_. Aku—kemungkinan aku juga jarang datang. Maaf, tapi kuharap kau akan tetap menungguku, kan…Sungyeol _hyung_?" bisik Myungsoo saat itu, ketika musim panas semakin terasa. Ketika sejujurnya musim panas mengingkatkannya pada hari menyebalkan di mana hal itu menyebabkan dirinya menjadi begitu bodoh. Tapi ia yakin…musim panas ini…entah kenapa ia yakin Sungyeolnya akan membuka mata untuknya musim panas ini.

Kepercayaannya…entahlah.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena pernah membawakanmu primrose. Sekarang aku membawakanmu mawar pink. Semoga kau suka. Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Selalu. Dan selamanya."

**Cup!**—dan kecupan di semua tempat yang Myungsoo bisa jangkau ia berikan. Sebagai penutup hari itu. Dan sebagai keyakinan akan penantiannya yang akan berakhir.

Mungkin saja, kan?

Bohong jika ia tidak tahu pembicaraan _member_ lain tentang air mata di kedua sudut mata Sungyeol. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Karena itulah…ia kembali percaya.

Hanya untuk Sungyeolnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Myungsoo fokus. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sosok di rumah sakit sana. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Ia tidak ingin jika kelak Sungyeol bangun dan mendengar semua keluhan dari _hyung _dan satu _dongsaeng_nya—ia justru akan mendapatkan ocehan beruntun dari sang kekasih, bukannya pelukan atau kecupan yang ia rindu lakukan dengan sosok itu.

Ia juga ingin membuktikan, sebagai bayaran atas kesalahan yang ia buat, ia ingin membanggakan semua orang yang masih percaya padanya. Membuat Sungyeolnya bangga padanya. Untuk Infinite dan inspirit. Ia hanya ingin itu.

Myungsoo melakukan yang terbaik saat itu. Masa promosi yang sebenarnya berat ia lakukan karena lagi-lagi album itu tanpa Sungyeolnya ia lalui. Tapi ia bisa apa? Protes pun percuma, kan?

"_Ne_, L—" panggil sang _leader_ membuat Myungsoo menatap _hyung_ tertuanya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat senyuman yang membuat mata segaris Sunggyu semakin kentara. "—pergilah ke rumah sakit. Sungyeol membutuhkanmu."

**DEG!**—ah, bolehkah ia berharap jika senyuman Sunggyu sebagai pertanda bahwa Sungyeol sudah siuman?

Dan secepat kilat, meninggalkan semua yang tersisa dengan keterkejutan itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tidak lupa pula Myungsoo membeli bunga bluebell untuk sang kekasih yang sudah setahun ini dinantinya.

Ah, terima kasih Tuhan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sungyeol yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki yang ia yakini menuju ke kamarnya. Diliriknya vas di samping tempat tidurnya. Bunga mawar pink yang sama. Mungkinkah suster yang menggantikan airnya?

'_Myungsoo pabo_!' makinya dalam hati karena saat ia berhasil melawan semua rasa sakit itu dan membuka mata, tak dilihatnya sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui. '_Kau seharusnya di si_—'

"_Annyeong, hyung_…" dan suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sungyeol sontak menoleh, melihat ke arah sosok yang sedang memegang bunga berwarna biru di tangannya. Dengan senyuman khas miliknya. "…maaf aku terlambat."

Kalimat selanjutnya dari sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu berhasil membuat Sungyeol menangis. Diiringi pelukan erat yang hanya bisa ia balas tak kalah eratnya.

"Myung…aku…pulang. Tidak-tidak, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kan? Maafkan aku…" dan akhirnya Sungyeol hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukan hangat itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kelak…setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi penghalang di antara mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungyeol masih betah memeluk Myungsoo tanpa mau melepaskannya. Tidak menyadari jikalau di luar ruangan _member_ lain beserta _manager_ tengah menyaksikan mereka.

Myungsoo melepas pelukan itu perlahan, lalu memberikan bunga yang ia bawa kepada Sungyeol.

"Bunga bluebell, huh?" tanya Sungyeol yang disambut ciuman di keningnya.

"Aku bersyukur karena doaku dikabulkan kali ini. Maaf membuatmu seperti ini, Yeol," jelas Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol menatapnya nanar—merasa bersalah.

"Bukan, Myung. Sejak awal, ketika aku memutuskan untuk ikut keluar, itu berarti juga kemauanku. Bukan salahmu jika akhirnya—"

"Sstt, sudahlah. Sekarang—aku senang karena kau sudah siuman. Satu tahun—rasanya sangat lama tanpamu, Yeol."

Sungyeol mengangguk dan kembali memeluk sosok itu. "_Nado_. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian dan ingin sekali kembali. Tapi seolah ada yang menahanku. _Mian_ membuatmu menunggu dan membuatmu menyalahkan dirimu, Myung."

"_Gwenchana_, Yeol. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersamaku lagi."

"Eum…_gomawo_ sudah membawakan banyak bunga untukku."

"_Cheonma_, Kim Sungyeol."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Omake—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum benar-benar kembali ke _dorm, hyung_?" tanya Myungsoo setelah memilih berpisah dari _van_ yang biasa mereka tumpangi. Sungyeol sebenarnya masih _shock_ ketika tiba-tiba Myungsoo mengumumkan tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika ada _fans_, Myung?"

"Ingat jika di sampingmu ada aku, kan?"

"I-iya si, t-tapi…"

"Hanya jalan-jalan loh, calon nyonya Kim."

"H-hei! Aku belum!"

"Haha. Kalau begitu ayo."

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya keduanya menghabiskan malam itu berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Menikmati malam yang entah sampai kapan akan tetap diam menyaksikan hubungan terlarang mereka itu. Tanpa mau peduli kalau saja ada _fans_ yang mengetahui bahwa kedua _member_ Infinite itu sedang kencan dadakan setelah aksi heroik _visual_ Infinite yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Lee Sungyeol, _namja choding_ dari grup yang sama dengannya itu.

"Myung, aku merasa kita diikuti."

"_Jinjja_?" Myungsoo mengecek keadaan sekitar meyakinkan diri akan ucapan Sungyeol.

"Aku yakin 100%. Ayo kita pulang saja. Lagipula sudah semakin malam, kan?"

"Hm, tapi aku mau coba mencium—"

"Aish! Jangan aneh-aneh, Myung_ie_~ ka—"

**Prang!**

**Deg!**—keduanya sama-sama tersentak ketika mendengar suara tong sampah yang jatuh. Myungsoo maupun Sungyeol menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa fans yang mengikuti mereka.

"_Shit, sasaeng fans_," maki Myungsoo kemudian menarik Sungyeol ke arah di mana mobil mereka diparkir tadi.

Entah karena berusaha menghindari mobil yang juga mengejarnya, Myungsoo jadi mengabaikan teriakan Sungyeol yang menyuruhnya mengurangi kecepatan. Ia hanya bisa berharap untuk terbebas dari para _sasaeng fans_ dan selamat sampai ke—

"Myung! Aku bilang pelan-pelan! Lihat ke depan juga jangan hanya spi—MYUNGSOO DARI KAN—"

Ckiiiiit!

BRAK!

"M-myung—"

"YEOL!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Omake lagi—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Waktunya santai, begitu pikir semua _member_ Infinite. Apalagi sekarang Sungyeol sudah pulih dan sudah kembali ke _dorm_. Yang jelas sekali sekarang menjadi waktu pasangan paling fenomenal itu bermesraan di ruang tengah.

Iya. Di ruang tengah.

Sunggyu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Myungsoo yang seolah hidup kembali itu. Wajar juga sih, melewati satu tahun hampir putus asa dan dihadiahi dikabulkannya doa. Wajar jika ia merasa hidup kembali. Apalagi alasannya bertahan benar-benar ada di pelukannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Yeol?" tanya Hoya yang ikut duduk di ruang tengah. Sungyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hoya lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Myungsoo yang memeluknya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Myungsoo selama aku—"

"Yossa! Jangan berterima kasih karena Sunggyu _hyung_lah yang paling bekerja keras bersama _manager hyung_," sela Dongwoo yang dihadiahi tatapan kesal sang uke –Hoya.

Sungyeol bergilir menatap Sunggyu yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu. "Gyu _hyung_ _gomawooo_! _Saranghaeeeee_!"

"Ah~ iya iya! _Cheonma_. _Saranghae_ darikunya untuk Woohyun saja, _neee_~?" balas Sunggyu membuat Myungsoo yang sedang menonton tivi terkekeh. Lalu mengambil wajah sang kekasih dan memberikan kecupan di bibir _pouting_ itu.

"Makanya jangan bilang _saranghae_ ke yang lain. Tahu sendiri hanya aku yang bisa membalasmu, Kim Sungyeol."

"Aish, diam! Itu kan ungkapan sayang dan terima kasih. Dan lagi aku belum menjadi Kim Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo!"

"_Arrayo_! Bagaimana jika besok kita ke Perancis lalu menikah?"

"_MWO_?"

"Hn, bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"_IN YOUR DREAM_! AKU BELUM BENAR-BENAR PULIH, KAUTAHU?"

"Hahahaha."

Yah, setidaknya tawa itu kembali ada. Yang selama hampir setahun itu menghilang karena tak adanya sosok Lee Sungyeol di antara mereka.

"_By the way_, aku mencintaimu, Yeol…"

"Eh?"

"Selalu dan selamanya."

Dan sebuah—bukan! Tapi berbagai kecupan Sungyeol dapatkan dari Myungsoo yang dengan seenaknya mengambil wajahnya dan melayangkan banyak ciuman di sana.

Yang ketika akhirnya hanya ada satu ciuman yang kembali dilayangkan di bibirnya. Menyalurkan lagi semua harapan, cinta, kasih sayang yang terus tertahan tanpa bisa mereka prediksi sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan _member_ Infinite yang lain, keduanya memperdalam ciuman mereka seolah hanya ada mereka di sana.

Dan ciuman itu berlangsung selama yang mereka bisa.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**(1) Tulip kuning; harapan cinta.**_

* * *

**Note** : Astagaaaaaaaaay? Saya nulis apa? Udah lama ga nulis begini jadinya. Gaje banget, kan? Ga berasa _angst/hurt/comfort/romance/fluffy_-nya kan? Iya banget #pundung

Kalo banyak _typo_ dan _no-eyede_ saya minta maaf. ngeditnya ga serius soalnya #plak

Maafkan saya juga kalau ada bahasa bunga yang salah/tidak sesuai. Maklum _googled/?_ gituloh #kokbangga?

Kritik saran boleh, asal jangan _bash_ ya? Saya masih belom siap T_T

_So_~

_Like _atau_ comment_nya boleh banget pasti kan? #kokmaksa

_**Signed,**_

_**Author yang sudah lama menghilang/?**_


End file.
